Chara's revenge
by anime addicted help please
Summary: After making to the surface, life is perfect! But when Chara tries to take root in Frisk's mind, how do they beat them? TRIGGER WARNINGS INSIDE one shot (potentially two shot? I don't know yet.)


**HEY! I like to think that my sjills are getting better, but let me know if this sucks. TRIGGER WARNINGS GALORE! Possession, Suicide, Implied parental abuse.**

FRISK

After they freed everyone from the underground, life seemed perfect. Everyone moved out, save a few people such as the riverperson and the entirety of tem village. They moved in with Toriel, and sans and papyrus lived just down the street. Undyne and Alphys lived a little further away (A cold blooded lizard-monster and a fish-lady do not play well with the frigid temperatures surrounding Mount Ebbot in the winter.) Mettaton went on tour, and was currently in Japan. everyone else had spread out in a huge town surrounding mount ebbot.

Everything was perfect until the first time that _it_ happened.

it was kind of embarrassing, explaining to Toriel the human concept of shaving. She eventually caught on and bought you a razor. Your understood the basic concept of how to do it, so you walked into the bathroom and opened the packaging, feeling the cheap plastic handle. The blade flashed in the light, and you looked up in the mirror and heard it. _Drag the blade across Toriel's throat, hear her choke on her own blood. Feel her dust cake on your hands._ Those thoughts, the one Chara had used, making them kill everyone in panic. The voice rambles on and you drop the blade in panic, nicking your foot and the voice quiets, if only a little. Frisk began to slash at their thigh until the voice was mute. They laughed bitterly, the nostalgic memories of doing this before, after what their parents had done. They finished up shaving their legs. Thank goodness it was winter and they wouldn't be wearing shorts.

The voice would come back at least once a week, and every time frisk used the same method to make the voice quiet down. they always found a way to slip out for 10 minutes or so and come back seeming fine. They grew so used to slashing through their own skin that it didn't even hurt anymore, watching the blood run down their thigh felt detached and empty.

During the night they got terrible nightmares from when Chara would take control, and would wake up chocking back a scream. If it wasn't too bad, if they were killing froggits or whimsuns then they would go into the bathroom and slice a little, till they felt better. But on the big dreams… They had tried cutting, but they ended up nearly cutting too far. The next time that happened they had ran over to san's house and knocked on his door, knees shaking and face damp from crying, tears still running like a faucet. Sans had sleepily walked over, grumbling, but as soon as he opened his door his face softened. He had held them close and let them silently sob against him. Now they always went to Sans for the bad ones.

This happened at least once a week.

They never explained to sans what the nightmares were, and sans never asked. The one time he had asked, you had violently pushed him away, breathing heavily while clinging to the wall. They new sans was worried for them and always willing to help, but they were scared.

It had been years since that day, and recently things had been going better than most other times. For 10 days straight, Chara hadn't spoken to them, and they hadn't had nightmares for a full 2 weeks. Today they were cooking with sans, some sort of pork and potatoes, with bread. Sans asked you to cut the potatoes when you grabbed the knife and looked at it for a moment. It was a chef's knife, sharpened to perfection, a dull gleam of silver metal flashing through their eyes. It was the exact same as Chara's knife. They turned to look at sans, seeing him bending down and looking into the stove.

 _NOW! While his guard is down, slash him through the back! He has one HP, it should kill him!_ They felt something different about this time. Chara was actively trying to posses them now, their vision swimming, their DETERMINATION surging forth to fight off the intruder. They let a horse scream rip through their throat as Chara began fighting harder. "SANS! MOVE! G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Their eyes were shifting from brown to red at dizzying speeds now. Chara had almost won.

SANS

He opened the oven just a crack, to check and see how the bread was doing in there. The next thing he knew, frisk was screaming for him to get away. So naturally, he shut the oven door and jumped to the side in time to dodge a knife swing headed straight for his back. The kid's eyes kept shifting colors, red, brown, red, brown, back and forth. There were tears leaking down from their eyes as an insane grin coated their face. In double they said, "well, sans, I'm back!" The top voice was laced with hatred and laughter, but the quieter sounded like crying.

"frisk? Kiddo? I know you're in there. Fight them, ok? listen, bud, I know you're in there…" He was dodging like mad, getting back into the rhythm of fighting. He eventually managed to grab the knife out of the kids hands, and throw it out the window hoping it wouldn't hit anything important.

"No, I needed that!" The voices were in equal measure now. One annoyed, one desperate, both meaning the same thing. Frisk's eyes began to flicker back and forth between red and brown, but with the brown eventually winning.

"There we go kiddo! now how do we get them to leave you alone?" His mind began racing with concepts of how to get Chara out, when he was cut off.

"I understand how to, don't worry, just don't freak out, OK?" Frisk nervously bit their lip, and then grabbed a slightly smaller knife and raised it high.

"Kid, what are you-" They plunged it into their thigh, and dragged it down, not wincing as the blood began to soak through their jeans. They stabbed again, twisting the handle, and they gained a face of pure release, of bliss even, and sans realized they had done this before. For how long? how long had he not know what was happening? he ran over and grabbed the kids hand, forcing them to pull the knife out from their leg and set it into the sink, running water over it.

He smelled the bread burning.

FRISK

The next thing they knew, they were plunging the knife into their leg, sighing as the bombardment of devastating thoughts stopped running through their head. They felt a hand on their own, pulling the knife out and setting it in the sink.

"k-kiddo… what the hell? how long have you been doing this for? come on, let's go clean that out…" he took them to their room and walked into the bathroom. "could you take off your pants? it won't be awkward, 'cuase I'm just treating a wound…" Frisk stepped out of their pants, revealing the hideous network of scars running from just above the knee to their hip. Sans gasped aloud, shocked by all of the scars and fresh cuts slashed violently across their leg. "F-frisk… why? how long?"

Frisk turned their head to the side with a silent puff of air. "C-Chara… They would enter my mind and… try to make me kill everyone… you mom… nightmares… and… and-" They began sobbing, silent tears dragging their body in on itself.

SANS

He had no idea. No idea of the kind of stuff the kid was going through, no idea that the kid was in pain. He hugged them close. "kiddo… I'm here for you. Always. For anything. We'll find a different way to get Chara to leave you alone. We'll save you."

FRISK

The thought of your friend helping you fills you with DETERMINATION.


End file.
